


Window Dressing

by misura



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Book: Gideon the Ninth (Locked Tomb Trilogy), Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Camilla ponders one of mankind's mysteries.
Relationships: Camilla Hect & Palamedes Sextus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Window Dressing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Triss_Hawkeye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triss_Hawkeye/gifts).



Camilla surveyed the room and sighed. “I will never understand why some people _like_ those.”

Palamedes actually looked up to see what she was gesturing at, confirming Camilla’s impression that he’d been seriously preoccupied ever since they got here. Which was fine; there probably were more important things to think about than the mysterious appeal of windows, but still.

_This place gives me the creeps._

“Something to look at? A distraction for when you want one?” Palamedes suggested.

Camilla tried not feel humored. It was possible (though not likely) Palamedes really hadn’t noticed that she was bothered by a lot more than the windows.

“You don’t get distracted,” she said. _And I don’t dare to._

Palamedes took off his glasses and started cleaning them. “I don’t,” he agreed and then, “Sorry.”

“Me having serious concerns about our safety is not a distraction, Warden.”

“Well, we can’t leave and we have no idea what dangers we’re even facing, so.” Palamedes shrugged. “I’m afraid the best I can offer for now is help in covering up the windows.”

“I will accept that offer. If you’re sure you can spare the time from having deep and thinky thoughts.”

“For you? Always.”


End file.
